Coming Together
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: Takes place after the end of the series. Elisa's cousin comes to live at the castle and drama ensues. I don't own any of the Gargoyle characters or places. Elisa/Goliath, OC/?, David X/Fox X,


**Coming Together**

I don't own any of the Gargoyles characters, only my OC Jennifer. Thank you, please review.

Elisa Maza was rushing excitedly up the steps to the tower of Castle Wyvern. Her goal was to be standing by as her mate, Goliath, awoke from is stone sleep. Stepping out into the evening air, she heard her lover's roar and watched as the stone skin fell from his beautiful body. As if sensing her arrival, Goliath turned and greeted his human mate with a smile reserved for her. "Good evening, my love." Wasting no time, she embraced him and felt his wings close around them. This was their time, time to be together alone, and they relished in it. Over come with emotion, like so many of these nightly greetings, her heart willed her again to tell him just how much she cared. "I love you, Goliath. The days seem endless until we're able to be together like this." Sighing, the massive gargoyle laid his chin in her soft black hair. "I know my love; it saddens me that we can't be together always." Resting on his firm chest, another sigh soon followed from her. "I know, we just have to treasure our nights. I've never looked back, Goliath." Leaning back from her, as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, he knew his path to her had always been there. "Neither have I, my love, my Elisa, my mate." Again the two became entranced by the passion of their love. Resting with foreheads together to catch their stolen breath, and glaze into love filled eyes. Taking his larger hand, she began to head for the stairs. "Shouldn't we join the others?" But her love encircled her in his wings again. "Yes, we will, just not yet." Was the all but purred response from Goliath.

Twenty minutes later, Goliath and Elisa entered the living room area, and separated. Elisa went toward the kitchen to greet "their" daughter Angela and her mate Broadway, while Goliath took his favorite chair by the fire place and began to read. As Elisa returned from the kitchen, having been sent out by the two cooking gargoyles, the sight of her love caused her to pause. There was no doubt that Goliath was handsome by anyone's standards, but the way the fire played against his features had her heart racing and body flaming with desire. Seeming to sense her gaze again, Goliath turned and smiled as he sent a "I know what you're thinking" stare. Wanting to undo her mate in return, Elisa returned his stare and smile and then licked her lips. His gaze became heated and she knew without any doubt, tonight's love making would last till dawn. Breaking away from the fire in Goliath's eyes, Elisa continued around the room, stopping behind the agreeing duo of Brooklyn and Lexington who as usual had found something trivial to fight about. With no interest in their conversation, she walked past Bronx and lovingly petted the gargoyle dog on his wide head. This finally brought her to Hudson, who had relaxed in his favorite recliner by the roaring fireplace. Stepping behind the leather chair, she bent over and placed an affectionate kiss to his bald head. The clan's elder smiled, knowing exactly who had kissed him, and turned his ageing eyes to greet the woman he loved like a daughter. "Good evening lass. I trust you've had a good day." Smiling, she took her favorite place beside him, leaning against his strong legs. "Yes, we stayed busy, but nothing compares to coming home." Watching the interaction between them, Goliath's heart swelled.

Soon the clan had gathered in the dinning room at Broadway's request to eat. The meal as usual, filled the room with laughter and stories as they all enjoyed each other's company. As everyone finished and Goliath moved to stand by Brooklyn, to decide on the night's patrols, a phone call from earlier reentered Elisa's mind. Stepping beside her mate, her hand softly landed on his elbow, to gently interrupt their conversation. Now she met two sets of concerned eyes, the stress must have showed in her expression. Goliath turned to her and took her hand in his own. "Elisa, is something wrong?" Noticing that his question had caught everyone's attention, she retook an empty chair and her clan soon followed. "There's nothing wrong with me, or work, it's nothing like that. I received a call from North Carolina today, from my cousin, Jennifer. We keep in touch and she has lost her job almost two months ago. There have been no interviews in that time and she's loosing all her savings, and doesn't know when or if a new job will present itself there. I just don't know what to do for her."

Goliath listened to his love express her concerns, and then turned his thoughts inward. Most humans had come to except that they excited, and although there were still humanist groups around, the threat to his clan was minimal. The castle even with the clan and Xanatos' family was still far from crowded by anyone's means. There would be no inconvenience by bring another family member to live here, and the process would ease Elisa stress. Turning now to his second in command, Brooklyn, he was relieved to see the same concussion had been made. Though ultimately his decision, Brooklyn had become a fine leader in his own right, and Goliath was proud to have him. Sharing a nod with Brooklyn, he address the rest of the clan as a whole. "Would there be any objection to welcoming Jennifer into the castle and the clan?" Elisa watched as her family, her clan collectively shook their heads, everyone had agreed. Hudson stood from his chair and stepped in front of Elisa. "Talk to Xanatos lass, but there shouldn't be a problem. If she is as sweet as you, I'm sure that we will all get along just fine."

After exchanging hugs, and thanking every member of her clan, Elisa and Goliath had summoned Owen and asked to see Xanatos and Fox. The trio and Angela had left to begin their patrol, Hudson had returned to the fireplace with Bronx following close behind. Now they sat in Xanatos' office and waited, Elisa ringing her hands, nervous to ask so much from two who had at one time been their enemies. Goliath took her hand in his as David Xanatos and Fox walked into the room with warm smiles. "Goliath, Elisa what can we do for you?" Concerned by the stress in Elisa's eyes, Fox knelt next to her chair. "Elisa, whatever it is, we'll help if possible." Turning her gaze to Fox, Elisa at last found her voice. "Thank you, Fox. My cousin from North Carolina called me today at the station. She's hit a spell of bad luck, lost her job, been living on savings that are drying up, and hasn't had an interview in six weeks. We were close as children and stay in touch. She was nearly hysterical this morning. Would it be an inconvenience to invite her to live here, for the time being?" David shared a smile with Fox, and nodded to Goliath, before turning his attention to Elisa. "Of course your cousin is welcome; this is your home as much as mine. We'll help you with the arrangements, and she is welcome to choose her room and stay however long she wishes."

Relieved by the outcome, Elisa now followed Goliath toward their room. As usual, unless they were present, the door was slightly ajar to allow Cagney to come and go as he pleased. Elisa had moved into the castle after Goliath and the others had stopped an out of control train, and the clan's existence had become public. Now she and Goliath shared a master suite, complete with a large full bath, which they used frequently. Closing the door behind her now, Elisa smiled and relaxed in the welcoming embrace of her lover. Goliath felt the stress she had carried melt away and softly kissed her head. "Why don't you strip while I'll start the shower for you?" Longing for the benefits of a long hot shower but not yet ready to give Goliath up, she smirked. "What if, I don't want to be alone, Goliath?" Her ruggedly handsome gargoyle turned in the door and returned her smirk. "Who said you would be, my love?"

Five a.m. rolled around to soon for the two lovers, as they were still nude, wrapped in the comfort of each other's love. Rolling from his place spooned behind Elisa; Goliath tapped the alarm and swung his legs off the bed. Waking, she watched her mate secure his belt and run strong hands through his dark hair. Standing now, she met him at the door and stepped behind it to preserve her dignity. Goliath gathered the woman that would fill his mind, as she did everyday and passionately kissed her. "I'll see you at dusk, my love, please be safe." Cupping his large face and resting their foreheads together, she smiled. "I'm always careful; my home life is too good to miss." Bending Goliath kissed her once again, and felt Cagney rub against his feet. Chuckling as he picked up the gray cat and nestled him in an elbow, he answered his unspoken request. "Yes, Cagney, you can sun in at my feet this morning." Elisa's heart swelled at the sight before her. Cagney had begun to wake with Goliath and follow him to the tower last month. Now for the first few hours, her beloved cat made himself comfortable at her mate's large stone feet, as if watching over him. It was a beautiful sight.

Later, about 1 p.m., Elisa sat across from her partner and friend, Matt Bluestone, and enjoyed her lunch. They talked about the decision to invite Jennifer to New York and live in the castle. As Matt carried their trash out, she pick up her phone and dialed Jennifer's number. After two rings her cousin, as expected answered the call sounding stressed. "Hello?" Elisa smiled, this would make her day. "Hi Jen, it's me!" Not expecting to her from her cousin again this week, Jennifer answered with more spirit. "Hey Elisa, what are you up to?" Crossing her fingers, Elisa delivered the offer. "Not much, but I've got a question for you. How would you like to move in up here with me?" The rest of their nearly ten minute conversation was filled with shrills and girly chatter. Both women were excited about living together and couldn't wait to finalize the arrangements. In the end, Jennifer agreed to have things ready to leave next week, and Elisa would take her vacation days to help with the move.

True to his word, when Elisa returned home that evening, Xanatos was interested to hear if Jennifer had agreed to come. Thrilled the he could now replay some of his debt to the detective, Xanatos rented the largest moving van possible, arranged for it to be picked up in North Carolina and cleared Fox's schedule for the following week to ensure Elisa had help getting Jennifer moved. As the week wound to an end, Elisa packed an overnight bag and then spent the night wrapped in Goliath's strong arms. When the alarm woke them at 5 a.m. like usual, neither moved for several minutes. This would be their first night apart in nearly a year. The ride in Fox's car would take about twelve hours; they would spend the night and load the van, then lock up and head for home the next morning. As Goliath pulled his love into a kiss goodbye, he wished them a safe journey and a speedy return home.

The ride to North Carolina had been long, but the women had enjoyed it. Spending the time talking about everything from David, Alex, and Goliath, to their jobs, and shopping. They stopped three times to get drink or something to eat and stretch. Now they were pulling up outside the small rental that had been Jennifer's home for the last three years. At the door, Elisa was met by an over excited cousin and nearly tackled to the floor by her hug. Fox was introduced soon after and the three women busied themselves in loading the moving van that had been delivered. As they left for diner, Jennifer once again thanked them for everything they had done and were doing for her. Calls to home were made and Fox and Jennifer laughed at the sound of Goliath's stressed voice came through the phone. Elisa reassured her mate that they would be home tomorrow and wished the clan a safe patrol. With words of love exchanged, the phones were put way and the women headed off to bed.

By the time they reached the women rolled into the private level of the parking deck it was after six and the sun had set. Stepping out of her car, Fox was greeted by the sweet cry of her son, Alex, she had missed him so much. "Mama, mama!" He was nestled in David's arms and she rushed to embrace them. Elisa watch a sweet display that months ago would have been strange, but tonight was heartwarming. Turning to step away and close the door, she bumped into a large violet chest, and excitedly yelled. "Goliath!" Happy as well, to be reunited he clung to his mate. The other gargoyles greeted Elisa and Fox, thankful to have them back. Brooklyn caught sight of Jennifer still sleeping in the cab, and felt his breath catch. Moving to the door Elisa stopped him. "She drove the first ten hours, I had hoped to move her up stairs without stirring her awake." Smiling, Brooklyn looked again at the van's occupant. "Don't worry Elisa, I'll carry her and hopefully she'll sleep till morning." Nodding his approval, Goliath pulled Elisa toward the elevators, knowing Xanatos' men would bring up their belongings soon. As Brooklyn reached across to unlock the seat belt, he took a good look at the clan's newest member. She was short, five foot if that, with just darker than ivory colored skin and brown hair. Even with her eyes closed, she was beautiful, and boy did she smell good. Shaking that thought off, he lifted her effortlessly into strong arms. Only one thought ran through his mind and he followed the others, 'I'm in so much trouble.'

Walking down the corridor with his cargo, Brooklyn couldn't help but grin. Jennifer had shifted in her sleep and now had her arms around his neck and her head resting upon his chest. He could get used to this. The woman in his arm stirred and lazily opened her beautiful eyes. Taking a moment to study who held her, Jennifer realized it was Brooklyn, Elisa's description left no doubt. Noticing her awake, he made his introduction, cause there's no time like the present. "I'm Brooklyn, welcome to Wyvern." Jennifer smiled, even with the beck; he was handsome. "Jennifer and thank you for the carrier service." Sharing a smirk, he laughed. "Pretty girl like you, who wouldn't want to do the picking up?" Elisa noticed the exchange and smiled, maybe something would grow between them in time. "Good evening, sleeping beauty, feel up to eating something before bed?" Nodding to her cousin, and seeing the group behind her, Brooklyn shifted to let her legs down. As his beck grazed her ear, he smirked again. "Anytime you want me, I'm yours, m' lady." Jennifer's heart fluttered as he stepped back and the extended family headed toward the dinning room. Looping her arm with Elisa's, her cousin said nothing, but she was sure a blush had reddened her face.

Settled between Elisa and Fox, Jennifer watched as crackpots were uncovered and delicious smelling stew was handed across the table. Goliath sat to Elisa's left side, and while he seemed shy, he had showered her cousin in affection the entire time. At his feet, Bronx was laying at the end of the table, enjoying his own bowl. The massive gargoyle dog had taken her by surprise at first, but had won her over with a sweet nature. Hudson faced Goliath, and had reminded her so much of their grandfather. A glance to Elisa and the cousins shared the same thought. Brooklyn hadn't said much since taking the chair to Hudson's left but tried to sneak a glance once in a while. He had butterflies doing flips inside her. Angela sat across from her and introduced Broadway as her mate. To his left, he elbowed and introduced a smaller gargoyle with olive colored skin as Lexington. He seemed to be the youngest and had been playing with Fox's son from across the table. Fox took the opportunity to gush over Alex, and introduce her husband David Xanatos. Own sat on the corner next to Lexington and explained that his human form was just for show. His name was Puck, and would see his true form soon enough.

When the meal and dishes had been cleared from the table, Fox, her family, and Owen excused themselves for the night. Leaning my head heavily on Elisa shoulder, I tried to hide a yawn as Goliath spoke about patrols for the night. My failed attempt caused him to smile and he turned his attention our way. "Elisa, why don't you get Jennifer settled and head to bed. I won't be long." I stepped away to allow them a moment, and felt a talon hand rest on my shoulder. Brooklyn stood behind me with a smile. "Welcome to the clan, you're stuck with us now." Noticing Elisa waiting by the door, I smiled and felt the butterflies return. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The rest of the week pasted with Elisa and Jennifer organizing the possessions brought into keeps and give away groups. As the decision to move had come so quickly, Jennifer had no time to slim down her belongs. Sitting in the room on the last day of Elisa's vacation, they talked and made the final decisions. Standing, Jennifer smiled at her cousin as they walked from the room again. "Okay, we're finally done, and as of tonight, I'll be officially moved in." Elisa was standing by the elevators when she spoke, with a grin. "Good, I'm so glad you're here. Oh, and you'll be on your own with the guys tonight. I have a hot date." Meeting her cousin's gaze now, Jennifer could see the excitement in Elisa's eyes. The entire week had been spent on the move and ensuring Jennifer felt welcome. Goliath and the other's had been great, but it had left very little time for the too lovers to be alone. Feeling guilty, Jennifer's expression saddened a bit. "I'm sorry Elisa; you spent the entire vacation helping me." Determined to turn the suddenly sour mood around again, Elisa took Jennifer hand and held it. "Your my cousin, I'd do anything for you, and nothing has made me happier than moving you in. Goliath and I have every night for the rest of our lives to be together, so don't sweat this week. Tonight we just thought we'd have for each other." Grinning at the implied meaning the cousins headed back inside. "Guess I'll have to get Brooklyn's attention then." Elisa laughed as they exited the elevator. "When don't you have his attention?"

Dusk come with the roaring of waking gargoyles piercing the evening air. Jennifer had walked out onto the battlement to greet her clan, while Elisa climbed the tower steps to be with Goliath. Her eyes were on Brooklyn as he roared and the brushed off the stone skin that still adorned his tone body. She greeted everyone with a hug and affectionately rubbed Bronx behind his blue ears. A shadow that pasting over them caught her attention, and she watched on happily as Goliath carried Elisa away from the castle for their private

date. Standing now against the battlements, she thought everyone had gone inside to get warm and eat, until Brooklyn's voice broke through her wondering mind. "Something on your mind?" Surprised, she jumped a bit as she turned and nearly fell over the stone wall. Brooklyn reacted and quickly pulled Jennifer's shaking form to his hard chest and without thinking wrapped his wings around them. Feeling her still trembling against him, he took a deep breath and placed a small kiss in her hair. "You're alright; I'll always be here to catch you." Jennifer smiled and inhaled the leather and earthy scent that was uniquely his own. Brooklyn's arms were so firm and strong around her, giving her the warmth and comfort that was so desperately needed. Could they have the same connection Elisa and Goliath shared? Was she even ready to venture into a relationship with anyone that wasn't human? The longer he held on and they stood like this, the longer her stomach did flips and her mind ran circles around endless questions.

The remaining evening had passed pleasantly enough. After gently as possible telling Brooklyn that she would like something to eat, they had pulled apart. Nervous, about the intimate way he had held her, Jennifer spent much of her time either with Angela discussing new recipes or leant against Hudson's legs reading. Elisa would not return until dawn and the desire she felt to be with Brooklyn was driving her crazy. Finally deciding to head for bed, she rose from beside Hudson and dusted her pants off. "Anything the matter, lass? You've been a touch quite tonight." Moved by his concern, Elisa was right, Hudson could read people like a book, she turned back to him and kissed the top of his head. "Just something I need to workout myself. Don't worry, everything will be fine, but I'm tried and heading to bed." Studying the newest member of their clan carefully, he sighed, and reached to take her hand. "If there be anything I can do for ye, lass, I'd be willing." Kneeling so that there eyes were level, and holding his had tighter, Jennifer felt as if the eyes she now stared into were her grandfather's. She and Elisa both had so much love for this old gargoyle even though she had only been here a week. He was by far the sweetest and most loyal man they would ever know. "I know, and I love you for it even more. Good night, Hudson." "Good night, lass." With that she bid the others good night as well, and handed for her room, she had a lot to think about.

Elisa and Goliath returned to the castle, just moments before dawn. Their night out together had been better than either would have ever dreamed. When Goliath had requested help setting up a special date on the beach for tonight, he had not expected everything they received. Resting on a scudded area of sand was a blanket with a fully prepared diner and behind that to the right sat a tent complete with a bed and sheets. The note in Fox's hand writing had requested that they enjoy their time and not worry, a crew would be by after dawn to clean up. As they feed each other and then made love all throughout the night, both their hearts swelled with the love shared between them. Standing together now on his tower, over whelmed by their emotions, neither heard Brooklyn join them. "I hate to interrupt but could I have a word?" Noticing the stressed expression on his second, Goliath disentangled himself from Elisa and gave his full attention. "Of course, what is brothering you?" At his pause, Elisa placed her hand on his slumped shoulder, and kissed his check. "Are you alright, you seem stressed?" Shaking his head, he finally met the curious gazes. "I'm falling in love with Jennifer, but I don't think she fells the s..." His confession cut short by the sun, Elisa looked back to her stone sleeping mate. Surprise was written on his face, and she had no doubt the subject would be revisited after they awoke. For now, though, she had work to prepare for, maybe she would invite Jennifer down for lunch.

Jennifer awoke that morning still undecided over her affection for Brooklyn. She liked him, and he processed so many good qualities; he was brave, loyal, passionate, caring, and gentle. There was little doubt that he'd make an excellent mate, lover, and father if ever given the chance. Even with the beck, he was handsome; his body itself was a work of art. But they'd only known each other a week, could they really have the happiness Elisa shared with Goliath? It was now six in the morning, the sun had risen, and her clan would be asleep. Stepping out of her bedroom, Jennifer ran straight into a Elisa's pashing form. Steadying against each other with a laugh, Jennifer's mind was once again filled with what ifs after seeing her cousin's happy glow. A result of their time alone last night, she was sure. Smirking she addressed Elisa's appearance. "Enjoy yourself last night?" Returning the smirk with one of her own, Elisa ran her hand through tangled hair. "It's was very enjoyable, and lets leave it at that. How about you? Have a good time with the guys?" Elisa knew something had happened with Brooklyn, but Jennifer was going to have to admit it. Jennifer paused for a second before answering and knew that the detective in Elisa was running wild. "We all hung out, after Brooklyn bout scared me to death out on the battlements. But yes our night was good too. Spent a lot of time leaned against Hudson reading." Elisa nodded and checked her watch, noticing how late she'd be, and bolted. At the elevator, she turned and yelled before the doors closed. "Meet me for lunch about one and we'll talk some more!" Jennifer nodded, she did need out of the castle for a bit.

Just before one, she stepped into the police department and requested Elisa. After explaining, for what felt like the tenth time their relation, a tall red headed man with trench coat stepped forward. "You must be Jennifer; I'm Matt Bluestone, Elisa's partner. Come on, I'll show you to her desk." She expressed her thanks and followed him to the back of the very busy station house. It was then that she finally spotted Elisa, cuffing a man that looked like he had been worked over. Elisa throw her hand up and held to the restrained man with the other. "Matt, I'm going to be a minute, do you mind keeping Jen company and ordering lunch?" He agreed and I watched her man handle the suspect down a long hallway. By the time Elisa returned to her desk, Jennifer and Matt had already eaten and her sandwich had grown cold. Sitting down now, she listened to the end of their conversation, and with wide eyes, realized that Matt was asking her cousin out. "So I'll pick you up at five, diner and a movie?" Jennifer smiled; it had been a while since a good looking guy took interest. "Sounds great, I'll be ready." Just as Elisa would have opened her mouth, Matt was paged up front.

Studying her closely, Elisa wrapped up the uneaten half of her sandwich and then gained Jennifer's attention. "So, a date with Matt, uh." Taken off guard by the statement, the two met each other's gaze, and knew how quickly this might get out of hand. "He seems nice, what the problem Elisa, we hit it off and he asked, no big deal." Sighing, Elisa shook her head and looked down at her unfinished paper work. She'd be late getting home, if it wasn't started soon. "Just be careful, you may hurt feelings without meaning to. Matt is a good guy and I know he'll watch out for you, but he may not be the only one that cares." Her thoughts went back to Brooklyn, the way he had caught her, held her in his arms, wrapped his wings around them, and then kissed her hair. It sent a shiver down her back, and caused butterflies again. Elisa watched and recognized the familiar shine in Jennifer's eyes. Reaching to hold her hand, Elisa waited for their eyes to meet before she spoke. "You have feelings for Brooklyn, but don't know what to do with it. I've been there, Goliath and I danced around our feelings for years before finally almost loosing each other and had to admit something was there." Jennifer hung her head and nodded. "I just don't know if we could have something like that, I've dreamed of being with him but I'm scared. What if he doesn't care that way?" Laughing, Elisa thought back to before the hunter's moon, of kissing Jason, and wondering if they had a chance to be. "All you can do is tell him how you feel and see what's dealt. But I have a feeling, you don't have anything to worry about. Brooklyn is a good man, and he has a lot of love to give, given the chance." They watched Matt walk by and he grinned while leading another man down the hall. Still holding her hand, Elisa pinched the bridge of her own noise. "Keep this date with Matt, you've already made it anyway. If Brooklyn is still invading your mind, tell him, and then let fate take control.

Elisa finished the pile of paper work and left the station for home a little after four. Standing in the stairwell almost an hour later, she heard Goliath and Brooklyn talking about the night before and knew his heart would be crushed. "I didn't even think about wrapping my wings around us until minutes afterward and then it felt so right, I couldn't stand to move them. What am I going to do Goliath? I'm head over heels for that girl, and the rest of the night she practically avoided me. She spent more time at Hudson's feet than anywhere else and then went to bed so suddenly even Hudson asked if something was wrong. It feels like I'm about to crash and burn." Goliath had stood by silently, and listened to his second spill his heart out. Now, Brooklyn had turned sad eyes to him, and waited for his valued advice. "I think Jennifer is a wonder person, and a welcome addition to our clan. If you feel the moment is right, tell her of your affection. I don't wish you to wait as I did with Elisa; we wasted so much time dancing around the issue that was so simple." Elisa took that as her cue and stepped up from the stairway. Brooklyn looked hopefully to her as she and Goliath embraced and she felt her heart break. "Hey Elisa, good day at work?" Smiling and trying to hide her worry, she leaned into Goliath's hard chest. "Yes, long but good, just glad to be home." Brooklyn smiled and nodded before jumping on the wall, about to glade down. "That's good, I'm going to find Jennifer, got something I want to tell her." A tear threatened to fall, and she prayed for some strength. "She not home yet. Matt asked her to diner and a movie."

It felt like his heart had just shattered on the cold stone that made up the castle walls their hearts had always called home. Brooklyn stepped down and a hand rose to above his heart as Elisa's word processed in his mind. Jennifer had a date with Matt. He had watched enough humans over the years to know diner and a movie usually ended with a good night kiss, if not more. The woman that had stolen his heart had a date with someone else, a human someone else. He had lost his chance again before it even began. Unsure what could be said, Elisa and Goliath had watched and followed Brooklyn down the stairs and into the living room. For most of the evening, he said very little and ate even less. About midnight, he informed Goliath that he needed some air and would be back before dawn. Knowing the pain in his friend's heart, Goliath only nodded and watched him go.

At midnight Jennifer and Matt were walking around Central Park. The movie had been a dumb comedy that didn't appeal to either of them and had changed theaters to an action flick. This had pushed them past their regular deadline to get her back, but a call to Elisa had cleared the air and now they were laughing and her arm was looped through his. Elisa had said in an unconvincing voice that Brooklyn had gone out and the others were fine. Even though Matt was a wonderful man and they had gotten along well, her heart keep wondering back to the red gargoyle. Matt noticed again that Jennifer seemed to be a million miles away and nudged her with his arm. Nudging him back she laughed. "I'm still with ya, just thinking." He smiled and stopped walking. "Maybe I can steel your wondering thoughts back." Knowing he wanted to kiss her she turned to him, one kiss would prove it for her anyway. "You're welcome to try, Detective Bluestone." Unaware of his presence, Brooklyn stood aways back and watched with a broken heart as Matt bent forward and kissed Jennifer once shortly, and then more passionately. Unable to take it, Brooklyn turned and ran, never seeing Jennifer step away, and gently tell Matt the truth.

The rest of their walk back was less affectionate but no less enjoyable. Matt had took her news well and even wished her luck telling Brooklyn just what he meant to her. Entering the living room, the friends had every set of eyes trained on them. Elisa rose and made her way over, stopping in front of her cousin. Jennifer hugged her cousin fiercely and took a count of everyone in the room, one was missing. "Brooklyn isn't back yet?" Elisa's eyes dropped to the floor and as did her heart, something was very wrong. "He knew about your date with Matt and didn't take it too well. You didn't tell me, he'd wrapped you in his wings, that has a special meaning for a gargoyle." Confused now, Jennifer looked up as Goliath came to stand behind Elisa. "It symbolic for the truest love, most only enclose their mate in that manner." Jennifer's mind spun and her heart crumbled as she took in everything she now knew. She was just about to ask for help finding him when the double doors from the balcony flew open and a bloody body crashed to the floor. It was Brooklyn.

Despite his wounds, Brooklyn was still awake and tried to pick himself back up before anyone could reach him. Jennifer being the first by his side, cupped a hand under his armpit and then settled him on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around him. Angry that she would fake such concern with Matt only feet away, he tried to pull away. "I don't need any help, I'm fine." Was almost hissed through a cinched beck and she light touched his other side to prove her point, earning another hiss from him. She smirked and helped him lay down on the couch as Angela took her place and began wrapping his wounds. "Yeah, your a million bucks like that; did you go looking for a fight?" Brooklyn glared at her and noticed Matt standing back a bit but watching the situation play out, none the less. Needing to relieve some of the pain he had felt, he looked between the two and let his mouth go off. "Oh look, Matt's still here, don't you two have a date to finish? And please, do get a room, we don't want a show."

That was all it took, Jennifer felt like her heart had fallen to the floor and Brooklyn had stomped it to death. Turning she didn't speak to anyone as she walked from the living room and straight to her bed to cry. Suddenly, Brooklyn felt like the room had caught on fire and everyone's angry gaze was held by him. Hudson was the first to move, and shot him a disapproving look. As he passed Elisa, he stopped and placed a hand on hers. "I've got her, lass." The two shared a smile and Hudson left the room. Angela had just finished on his arm and smacked it for good measure. "Hey, Angela, easy I'm hurt here." She didn't even look back as he watched her move toward the bathroom again. "You're lucky after that stunt that I don't finish the job myself." Matt met Elisa's and Goliath's eyes and then spoke for the first time since Brooklyn had come in. "Anyone mine if I have a word with Brook, I think we should clear the air." No one said a word as they all headed down the hallway and away from the two angry men. "We have nothing to talk about, Matt, lets just drop it." Brooklyn was lifted from the couch only to be pushed back into a sitting again. "Oh no, you need to hear this, you need to know why she had choose you over me, because loosing her isn't anyone's fault but your own."

Standing almost at Jennifer's door now, Brooklyn didn't know where to start. Matt had been right, he was the biggest ass any of them would ever know. He hadn't told her that he loved her, or that closing his wings around her was usually reserved for their mate. She had made a date without being attached, and he hadn't been fair. Now would she even be friends with him at all? Would she feel the need to leave? Would she turn to Matt because he broke her heart? Rising his hand to knock, Hudson opened the door, and regarded him coldly. "Lad, you won't be hurting her again tonight. I won't allow it." Blowing his head and then meeting his elder's eyes, he was hopeful and determined to see her. "I don't want to hurt her, Hudson. I want to fix my mistake if she'll let me. I just want to talk, so she'll know how sorry I am. I was an ass, and I know I don't deserve her time of day but please ask her to see me." Hudson ducked back into the room, and came back out several minutes later. Sighing, the old gargoyle watched as the youngling he had seen grow into a respectable, until earlier, adult hang his head. "The lass will talk to you, but she wants to do it from the other side of her door. Good luck lad, you'll need it."

Taking a deep breath, Brooklyn steeled himself for the possibility that she would want nothing more to do with him. He had hoped to earn her love, now he had earned her hate and he wanted to cry. Seeing the door open just an enough, he leaned against the door frame and waited to see if she would start. More than willing to face her wrath rather than never speak again. When the silence lasted more than a minute he finally took a chance. "I'm never going to be able to express how sorry of a gargoyle I was in the living room to you. No one should ever talk to you in that manner and I'm discussed with the fact those words left my mouth. I've been hurting since the other night when you pulled out of my arms and avoided me, and then I hear you've made a date with Matt, and my world seemed to stop. I'll do anything and everything you wish of me, if you'll only speak to me again. I can't go on knowing the woman I love has come to hate me. Could you ever forgive me?" Standing on the other side of the door, her heart fluttered as it healed at his admission. They had hurt each other, Hudson had helped her see that, and now she wanted so badly to hold him to her. "You hurt me so badly, more so than anyone ever has, but I hurt you too. We'll work through this together, and figure it all out." They both smiled at his relieved cry and she opened the door to look at him with an out stretched hand.

Taking her offered hand, she led him into her room and into a hug. As she rested her face against his pounding chest, Brooklyn wanted so badly to wrap her in his wings again, but fought the temptation. There would be time for that, right now they were friends that cared, not mates. Jennifer was the first to pull away, and took on a serious expression. "You knew I was out with Matt, and I can't believe you flew off the handle over just that. Why did you go looking for a fight?" Her eyes were full of concern and he knew as her hand rested on the bandage over his chest, he wouldn't lie. "I went out to clear my head, hoping that you'd be back soon and maybe my chance would still be there. Then I spotted you in the park and though I knew it would be awful, I landed and watched. I heard you laugh and Matt kissed you, the second time so deeply, I just lost it and looked for anyone to fight with. It was stupid but not as stupid as talking to you like that. I'm sorry Jen, more than I'll ever prove." A tear slipped from his eye and her heart fluttered again. He loved her enough to cry, and she loved him, now she'd tell him. "I need you to do some things for me Brooklyn." Staring at her now, he'd give her anything within his power and try for a lot more. "Name it, anything you ask." First, never be that jealous or stupid over me again." A groan escaped him. "Your not going to make this easy are you?" A smile graced her face, and she knew he was dieing inside. "No, am I not worth it?" He took her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it, never breaking her gaze. "Everyday, and second?"

Taking her hand back and lightly resting it on his check, she took a deep breath and made the second request clear. "Kiss me." Now nervous, he'd never kissed anyone before but couldn't give this chance up. It took a minute to figure how this would work with his beck and her human face but they found a angle and she waited for him. Tilting his head a bit, he lightly pressed his beaked lips to her soft ones. After a few shy questioning pecks, he took it as a good sign and kissed her deeper, lightly as if asking permission with his tongue against her lips. She sighed and allowed him to deepen their kiss and the passion they both felt was unbelievable. She fell into the safety of his arms as they broke the hot kiss, and both sighed. After a moment, she voiced her thoughts. "Brooklyn, your wings." Confused he pulled back enough to stare into her blue eyes. "What about them, babe?" Kissing the side of his beck, she smirked. "They should be around me, unless you don't like the way I kiss, and changed your mind." She laughed as he held her tighter and closed said wings around them. "Oh no, your mine now, and I won't be letting go again." "Good." Desiring to seal their lover's deal with another passionate kiss, Brooklyn bent down. A knock interrupted them and Hudson's warning pasted through the door. "Unless the lass wants to stay that way all day, you've gotta go, dawn is coming." Stealing a quick kiss, and headed for the door, Brooklyn turned to his mate, and opened it. "Be there when I wake?" She reached to run her hand down his chest, and smirked as he shivered. "Every night, my love."

The End.


End file.
